Riak Pikir dalam Beku from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Masa lalu Ron. Ron terbelalak kaget. Gelegak emosi itu kembali bergolak dalam hatinya yang kini didera badai. Badai yang sangat dasyat! Badai yang mampu merobohkan seluruh akal sehatnya, seluruh ketenangan hatinya, bahkan sikap lembutnya!
1. Chapter 1

**RIAK PIKIR DALAM BEKU**

**Base Character :** _Higashi no Reishou_, Ron.

**Time : **Ron saat berumur 10 tahun

**Note :** Bayangkan ia sudah sedewasa Seiya dkk (Umur Kurumada _Sensei_ 'kan selalu githu! Terlalu muda!)

Matahari sudah setinggi kepala kala ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Namun ia masih saja sibuk membelah kayu meski terdengar suara sang bunda memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Ia acuh tak acuh. "Ah... yang ini juga belum selesai... Masa disuruh kerja yang lain lagi?!" Ia mendengus lirih.

Tok... Brak... Duesh... Suara kapak beradu dengan kayu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras!

"Roooooon!!!!" Akhirnya sang bunda kehilangan kesabaran. Setengah membentak dan berkacak pinggang ia kini sudah berdiri di hadapan putra satu-satunya.

"Kupingmu ditaruh di mana heh?!"

Ron mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. "Ada di kepala bu..."

"Eh... berani menjawab ya!" Ibu memelototi putranya yang masih berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Iya dech... ada apa?" Ron menghentikan gerakannya dan tersenyum.

"Makan siang sudah siap. Cuci tangan dan makan sana!" Ibu tersenyum manis. Ron pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Melap ke dua tangannya di celana beberapa kali.

"Menunya?"

"Hush... dilarang tanya menu!" Ibu tertawa. "Masih bersyukur kita masih punya makanan untuk dimakan!"

Ya... memang Ron bukan dari kalangan keluarga yang berada. Namun justru karena itulah ia tumbuh sebagai seorang pemuda yang menghargai apa yang ia miliki, pekerja keras dan tangguh. Mungkin karena itu pulalah ia tumbuh dewasa lebih dahulu dibanding bocah seusianya. Ia sudah memahami apa itu sebuah tanggung jawab untuk melindungi apa yang ia kasihi, tanggung jawab terhadap keluarga dan kesetiaan pada apa yang ia yakini benar!

Pernah ketika ia masih 8 tahun, ia harus berkelahi dengan para berandalan yang sudah berusia 20 tahun hanya karena Ron tidak mau tutup mulut setelah memergoki mereka mencuri buah jeruk di kebun ko' Liu. Baginya itu adalah perbuatan hina dan tercela! Dan adalah kewajiban baginya untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada ko' Liu. Meski ia telah diancam akan dihajar oleh gank berandalan itu, Ron tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Akhirnya ia babak belur dikeroyok 5 orang sekaligus.

Sejak saat itu, ia bertekad untuk menjadi pemuda kuat yang tak akan kalah oleh sekelompok berandalan yang sering mengacau kampung mereka. Ayahnya sendirilah yang sejak saat itu melatihnya ilmu bela diri. Keahlian utamanya adalah memainkan tongkat. Kecepatan yang luar biasa! Bahkan sang ayah mengakui keunggulan anaknya itu! Kini, ia maupun warga desanya tak pernah diganggu para berandalan lagi. Karena dengan kejeniusannya, ia sudah mampu menguasai seluruh teknik bela diri ayahnya hanya dalam waktu dua tahun. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Ron di desa itu! Ia sudah dianggap sebagai pelindung desa itu meski usianya masih sangat muda. Namun Ron bukanlah tipe anak yang cepat besar kepala. Ia tetap Ron yang dulu. Ron yang rendah hati, namun dingin kecuali di lingkungan keluarganya... dan juga...

Seusai mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih, Ron masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung duduk menghadap piring. Sang ayah rupanya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Ujarnya tenang dan berwibawa.

"Maaf ayah, tadinya aku pikir akan disuruh ibu megerjakan hal lain. Makanya aku diam aja... Habisnya, pekerjaan sebelumnya belum selesai. Ternyata malah disuruh makan." Ron menjawab dengan penuh hormat. Tampak jelas ia sangat menghormati ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali jangan menarik kesimpulan kalau belum tahu kebenarannya!" Kembali sang ayah memberikan sebuah kalimat bijak untuknya.

"Sudah-sudah... ayo makan!" Ibu akhirnya menyusul duduk di meja.

"Sebelum makan, mari kita berdoa atas rasa syukur kita pada Tuhan..." Pimpin ayah. Dan mereka pun berdoa.

Ron tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak di wilayah Pecinan di Utara Jepang. Ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya. Hanya bertiga. Karena itulah, ia selalu giat membantu seluruh pekerjaan rumah ibunya kala sang ayah pergi bekerja.

Seusai berdoa, keluarga kecil namun bahagia itu mulai menyantap hidangan dengan lahap. Sesekali Ron mendapat teguran dari sang bunda karena mengeluarkan suara mengecap!

"Sepertinya... perang akan segera dihentikan!" Ayah membuka pembicaraan serius.

"Baguslah!" Ibu nampak berseri-seri. "Aku sudah lelah dengan perang!" Ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Ron terpaksa berhenti sekolah sementara karena sekolahnya merupakan daerah rawan perang. Kita sendiri sudah kehilangan banyak akibat perang." Ia tertunduk pelan.

Ayah hanya tersenyum bijak. "Ya... PBB sudah menandatangani perjanjian damai. Jadi kita tak perlu was-was lagi."

Ron menghentikan makannya sejenak. "Sebenarnya perang itu apa gunanya sich?" Dipermainkan sumpitnya pada mangkuk nasinya yang sudah tiga perempat kosong.

"Perang memang tak berguna! Yah... mungkin itu hanya berguna bagi segelintir orang demi memuaskan ego mereka sebagai seorang politikus yang haus akan kekuasaan! Perang hanya membawa kesengsaraan juga kehancuran bagi manusia, juga dunia!"

Ya... perang telah meluluhlantakkan segalanya. Sekolahnya, dojo tempat ayahnya mengajar kung fu, bahkan kampung halaman mereka. Dengan tubuh ayah yang kekar dan tinggi, membuatnya yang sudah kehilangan pekerjaan beralih profesi menjadi seorang buruh bangunan. Sungguh miris!

"Seandainya ada pihak yang benar-benar murni tanpa ditunggangi pihak manapun mau menjaga perdamaian dunia, aku pasti akan ikut serta di dalamnya dan menjadi pengikutnya yang setia!" Ron berkata dengan tegas.

Sang ayah tampak bangga mendengar perkataan putra tunggalnya. Namun sebaliknya, sang bunda nampak cemas. "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah belajar yang giat! Agar saat sekolahmu kembali di buka, kau tidak ketinggalan pelajaran!"

"Kau memang punya sifat yang mirip sepertiku!" Ayah tergelak pelan.

Ron tersipu mendengar kalimat yang dianggapnya sebuah pujian untuknya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ron sangat mengidolakan ayahnya itu! Sosok yang tegar, kuat namun memiliki sisi lembut yang mempesona. Dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus jatuh dan mata hitam legam yang bersinar, membuat sang ayah terlihat sangat tampan meski usianya hampir 40. Apalagi dengan tinggi yang mencapai 187 cm itu!

Ron akan sangat bangga jika ada yang berkata bahwa ia mirip sang ayah! Ron memiliki tinggi 175 cm diusianya yang masih sangat muda dan pasti masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi! Menambah kemiripannya dengan sang ayah. Yah...kecuali rambutnya yang agak naik keatas itu!

Malam itu, Ron dan ayahnya duduk-duduk di beranda dan memandang bintang yang berpijaran indah di angkasa.

"Ron, besok, ayah dan ibu akan ke Tokyo!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayah harus menjemput Ryoko. Kau ingat padanya?'

Selintas terlintas di benak Ron sebuah wajah imut dengan binar mata ungu gelap dan kilau rambut ungu sebahu. Ryoko teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Namun sudah satu tahun mereka tidak betemu. Itu dikarenakan saat kota kelahiran mereka terkena imbas peperangan, mereka harus mengungsi ke tempat yang berbeda. Ryoko dan keluarganya mengungsi ke tempat kakek nenek Ryoko di Tokyo. Sedangkan ia dan keluarganya memilih mengungsi di wilayah Pecinan. Ada degup tak terjelaskan di hatinya. Ya...ia menyukai Ryoko. Gadis ceria yang selalu blak-blakan itu telah mencairkan sifatnya yang dingin.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa! Asyikk! Kapan ayah akan berangkat?"

"Besok, pagi-pagi sekali!"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Binar mata Ron penuh harap.

Ayah mengacak-ngacak rambut putra kesayanganya pelan. "Ayah tahu kau rindu padanya. Namun kau harus menyiapkan penyambutan untuknya. Dia pasti sedang merasa sedih karena kedua orang tuanya baru saja tiada akibat peluru nyasar saat terjadi konflik di Tokyo. Kini ia sebatang kara. Oleh karena itu, ayah dan ibumu bermaksud membawanya dan merawatnya disini... bersamamu!"

Ron terbelalak mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Apakah ia masih dapat melihat binar cahaya ceria dari kedua mata ungu kesayangannya? Ah... tidak! yang harus dilakukannya adalah melindungi gadis kecil itu! Melindunginya dari apapun yang akan menyakitinya. Dan akan kubuat dia merasa betah tinggal bersamanya. Diucapkannya janji itu pelan dalam hatinya.

"Buatkanlah _Siau Lung Pao_ untuknya! Ayah ingat betul ia sangat menyukai masakanmu yang satu itu!" Ayah tersenyum bijak.

Ron hanya mengangguk. "Akan kubuatkan _Siau Lung Pao_ yang terenak yang pernah kalian makan!" Ia tersenyum.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya..." Ibu mengecup kening Ron lembut. "Jaga rumah baik-baik ya!"

"Ron, ayah pergi tak akan lama! Nanti menjelang sore ayah dan ibu pasti sudah pulang. Jangan buat keributan di rumah ya!"

"Ah... ayah... mana mungkin aku membuat keributan!" Ron memajukan mulutnya beberapa mili.

Ayah dan ibu tergelak. "Sudah... ibu dan ayah harus berangkat! Jangan lupa masaknya yang enak ya! Ibu malu kalau masakanmu sampai gak enak! Habis... kau kan juga murid ibu!" Ibu mengerling jenaka.

Ron tertawa. "Iya dech buuu! Murid tak akan mengecewakan suhu berdua!"

Tak lama, mereka pergi meninggalkan Ron yang mengiringinya dengan lambaian tangan sampai mereka menghilang di garis horizon.

Di dapur Ron menunjukkan kepiawaiannya sebagai seorang koki. Ibunya yang telah mengajarinya berbagai resep masakan dari yang sederhana sampai rumit. Entah untuk apa. Yang jelas, Ron termasuk suka memasak. Apalagi sejak mendapat pujian dari Ryoko beberapa tahun silam. Ah... benar juga... bagaimana dia sekarang ya? Pikirnya...

Tak sampai sore menjelang, semua sudah beres. Ia sengaja memasak angsa panggang saus kecap, tumis kangkung, tahu cah jamur, kwetiaw goreng dan tak lupa _Siau Lung Pao_ andalannya. Ia merasa puas melihat tatanan meja yang sudah rapi dan di tata indah.

Memang pengeluaran untuk makan ini cukup menguras kantong. Tapi tak apalah... aku rela bekerja sambilan membantu ayah kalau diperlukan. Ini semua demi Ryoko... ia tersenyum kala memikirkannya.

"_Tadaimaaa_!" Terdengar suara ayah dan ibunya dari luar rumah.

"_O-okaerinasai_!" Jawabnya gugup. Agak tersandung ia bergegas keluar untuk membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat sosok yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik meski terkesan agak kurus dan pucat. Rambut ungunya dikuncir dua dan dikepang rapi. Panjang sampai ke siku tangannya. Ron terkesima.

"Ron... jangan bengong! Bantu Ryoko membawa kopernya masuk ke kamar!" Ayah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah...iya...maaf..." Ron salah tingkah dan bergegas membawa ke dua kopor Ryoko masuk ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan.

Cantik... pikirnya pelan. Namun kenapa binar mata itu terlihat sangat sedih? Ah... wajar saja... dia kini sebatang kara... Apa aku bisa menghiburnya? Apa aku bisa mengembalikan tawa yang dulu selalu terukir di wajahnya? Ron menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Seusai membersihkan diri, keluarga itu mulai duduk di meja makan dan hendak memulai makan malam pertama mereka dengan satu anggota keluarga yang baru... Ryoko!

"Silahkan Ryoko... jangan malu-malu..." Ibu menawarkannya makanan.

Ryoko berusaha tersenyum. Namun tampak jelas kalau dia masih sangat sedih. Itu wajar, kedua orang tuanya tewas di hadapan matanya! Demikian pula neneknya satu-satunya yang tewas di pelukannya setelah melindunginya.

"Paman, bibi, saya merasa sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan ini. Tapi... saat ini saya belum lapar..." Ryoko berkata lirih dan genangan air mata tampak dipelupuk matanya. Ia menunduk.

Ayah tersenyum bijak, "Ryoko-_san_, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Namun paling tidak kau harus memasukkan sesuatu ke perutmu. Kalau tidak, kau akan sakit!" Lembut sekali ayah mengatakan itu. Ron pun terlihat cemas.

"Tapi..." Ryoko berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Ibu meletakkan _Siau Lung Pao_ buatanku ke tangannya pelan dengan beralaskan kertas roti. Hangat... "Kalau begitu, bawalah ini... bawalah ini ke kamarmu. Nanti malam kalau kau lapar, makanlah. Ron sudah susah payah membuatkannya spesial untukmu!" Ibu tersenyum lembut.

Ryoko mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menatap ibu. "Terima Kasih..." Ujarnya samar. Ia pun menatap Ron dan tersenyum samar padanya dan mengangguk kecil tanda berterima kasih.

Ryoko bangkit dan dengan setengah berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Malam sudah mulai larut. Namun Ron belum juga bisa memejamkan mata. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Tepatnya, ia masih memikirkan Ryoko dan perasaannya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan utuk membuatnya kembali tertawa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali ceria? Ron menghela nafas berat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.

Betapa terkejutnya ia kala menyadari kalau pintu utama belum tertutup. Dia terkejut kala beranjak ingin menutupnya. Ryoko sedang duduk di teras rumahnya diam dalam bisu yang mencekam. Ron terdiam. Tak sanggup ia berkata apapaun kecuali memandangnya dari balik pintu. Gadis itu tampak sangat rapuh di matanya. Bagaikan kaca tipis yang akan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping saat aku akan menyentuhnya. Ron beku. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya kala Ryoko mendengar helaan nafas panjangnya.

"Ron?" Ryoko berbisik pelan.

Ron salah tingkah dan beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Iya... ini aku. Maaf kalau aku terkesan memata-mataimu. Tapi sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku..." Ron gugup.

"Iya... tidak apa-apa." Ryoko tersenyum pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ron bertanya penuh simpati.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu kecewa..." Ryoko tak menjawab pertayaannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau telah susah-susah masak untukku. Namun ternyata aku malah tak mau makan masakanmu. Maafkan aku." Ryoko tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa... jangan dipikirkan... Aku mengerti kau kehilangan nafsu makanmu!"

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu agar membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" Ron akhirnya berani mengeluarkan kata-kata itu setelah dari tadi ragu-ragu ia katakan.

"Tetaplah bersamaku malam ini... Temani aku..."

"Itu pasti Ryoko..." Ron menyungingkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia miliki. Untuk orang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Untuk gadis yang paling ia sayangi.

Ron duduk di kursi teras rumahnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan berbatasan dengan meja kecil. Malam semakin larut. Ryoko pun mulai bercerita. Menceritakan seluruh perasaannya. Sesekali ia menangis pedih. Dan Ron hanya bisa memandangnya dalam bisu. Ia bahkan tak berani memberikan dadanya untuk tempat sang gadis bersandar dalam tangisnya. Ia hanya diam mendengar untaian kata-kata curahan hati dambaan hatinya. Entah berapa lama mereka berbicara, hawa dingin menusuk mulai bertiup di pertengahan musim gugur ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam. Di luar sudah sangat dingin. Aku khawatir nanti kau akan sakit." Ron merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kembali bertiup.

Ryoko mengangguk.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau pasti bosan ya?" Ryoko tersenyum kala mereka sudah duduk di bangku panjang dan duduk bersebelahan.

"Ti-tidak... Mana mungkin aku bosan!" Ron gugup. Dasar bodoh! Maki Ron pada dirinya sendiri. Tenangkan hatimu! Mana mungkin kau bisa menghiburnya kala kau sendiri begini gugup! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ryoko merengkuh tangan Ron lembut. "Terima kasih Ron... Kau memang orang sangat pengertian. Sejak dulu... kau memang yang terbaik!"

Ryoko sama sekali tak menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Ron kala itu. "Ah...Tidak...aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu harus dirundung sedih." Kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulutnya.

Ryoko kembali tersenyum... "Terima kasih Ron... Terima Kasih... seandainya aku bisa di sisimu selamanya..." Bisiknya lirih...

"Apa?"

Keesokan harinya, Ryoko sudah mulai bisa tertawa lepas. Ayah dan Ibu sangat senang melihat perubahannya. Setengah berbisik pada Ron, ibu berkata, "Kau adalah penghibur yang baik Ron..."

Wajah Ron langsung semerah kepiting rebus. "I-ibu melihatnya semalam?"

"Ya... Termasuk janji kalian untuk selalu bersama..." Ayah ikutan berbisik.

"AAYAAAAAAAH!!!!" Ron bergerak hendak memukul ayahnya. Namun sang ayah lebih gesit dan melompat menghindar.

"Sudah-sudah... ayah dan anak sama saja! Yang penting kamu bahagia, kami sich setuju aja!" Ibu tertawa bijak.

Wajah Ron trelihat berseri-seri. Ya... semalam mereka berjanji untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin cara pengungkapannya tidaklah romantis. Tapi biarlah... sekarang Ryoko adalah miliknya. Setelah ia 20 tahun kelak, mereka akan menikah. Dia berjanji tak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitinya. Tidak satupun! Namun saat itu dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pasukan _Machine Empire_ sedang berencana menyerang kota dimana mereka tinggal.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Chapter 2

**RIAK PIKIR DALAM BEKU**

**Base Character :** _Higashi no Reishou_, Ron.

**Time : **Ron saat berumur 10 tahun

**Note :** Bayangkan ia sudah sedewasa Seiya dkk (Umur Kurumada _Sensei_ 'kan selalu githu! Terlalu muda!)

Suatu hari, Ron mengajak Ryoko pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Kau mau kita jalan-jalan ke mana?" Ajak Ron pagi itu.

"Terserah kau saja, kau 'kan lebih tahu daerah ini ketimbang aku!" Ia tertawa.

Ron merenung sejenak. "Aku punya tempat yang lumayan indah. Yah... mungkin memang tak seramai Tokyo! Karena ini memang bukan kota! Tapi pemandangannya bagus! Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mereka pun bergandengan tangan pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ron. Sebuah bukit berumput... yah... daun-daun pohon di situ mulai berguguran. Sebagian yang masih bertahan, merubah warnanya menjadi kekuningan, merah juga jingga. Ryoko terpesona!

"Ini indah sekali Ron!"

"Ya... aku suka sekali pergi kemari jika aku merasa bosan! Dan biasanya, pemandangan ini bisa menghiburku!"

Ryoko berjongkok sesaat di rerumputan yang luas itu! Dan tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari menentang angin menju rimbun pohon di sebelah Barat!

"Kejar aku Rooon!" Ia tertawa...

Ron terperanjat. Namun ia tak menyiakan kesempatan itu dua kali. Ia berlari dan mengejarnya. Sengaja ia tak berlari dengan kemampuannya yang sesunguhnya. Kalau tidak, Ryoko pasti sudah tersusul dari tadi. Mereka berlari mengitari pohon-pohon sampai akhirnya Ryoko menghentikan larinya kala melihat seekor kelinci bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Lucunya..." Bisiknya lembut!

"Mau kutangkapkan Ryoko?" Ron menawarkan bantuan.

Ryoko menggelang. "Biarkan saja dia di sana Ron! Dia juga makhluk bebas!" Ryoko tersenyum manis dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba mendorong Ron jatuh ke rerumputan. Ia pun tergelak keras melihat ekspresi Ron yang seperti orang bodoh karena kaget!

Sang kelinci pun lari menghindar. Ryoko masih tertawa dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke rumput yang empuk tepat di sebelah Ron. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya menghadap rimbunan pohon. Ron mengikuti gerakannya di sampingnya.

"Aku harap hari yang indah ini akan berlangsung selamanya Ron!" Ryoko menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja! Keadaan kita akan terus begini!" Ron membelai rambut panjang Ryoko lembut.

"Apa kau tahu Ron, aku takut kehilangan lagi... Kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi sangat menyakitkan bagiku! Rasanya sesak! Karena itu, aku sangat ketakutan Ron! Sangat! Aku bahkan takut kehilangan kau!"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Ryoko?"

Ryoko memandang Ron lembut namun penuh rasa cemas. "Aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkan aku. Bukankah sejak kecil kau selalu berkata begitu padaku?" Ia tersenyum.

Ron bersemu mendengarnya. Ya... sejak kecil Ron sudah menyayangi Ryoko. Entah kenapa. Namun cinta tak perlu penjelasan bukan? Dan Ron sendiri tak ambil perduli. Apapun alasan yang telah membuatnya menyukai bidadari kecil dihadapannya, ia akan mempertahankan rasa itu sampai akhir.

Ryoko menatap langit kembali. "Aku ingin kita cepat menikah Ron! Yah... aku tahu kita berdua masih terlalu muda! Tapi aku merasa, jika kita tidak menikah secepatnya, aku selalu merasa aku tak akan sempat..."

"Sstttt..." Ron meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Ryoko yang merah. "Jangan di teruskan," Ron duduk. "Aku tak ingin kau berpikir macam-macam... Kita akan menikah! Itu pasti! Kau dengar? Aku berjanji padamu, kita akan menikah kelak! Yakinlah!"

Ryoko memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Ia bangkit duduk dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sejak kecil aku hanya memandangmu Ron. Kau tahu itu?"

Ron diam.

"Sejak kecil, hanya kau yang terbayang di benakku. Apa kau masih ingat kalau kau membelaku mati-matian saat ada anjing herder besar yang menggigit tasku?"

Ron tertawa pelan. "Iya... aku ingat!"

"Kau juga... sudah dibilang mendingan kabur aja, kau malah berusaha merebut tas itu dari mulutnya. Untung kau masih selamat!" Ryoko tergelak. "Kau memang bagai seorang ksatria di depanku. Mungkin kau merasa kalau kalimatku terlalu klise. Namun itulah perasaan yang kurasakan Ron! Kau bagai kstaria di mataku! Pelindungku, yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untukku, yang selalu berada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkanmu! Tak ada pria yang lain Ron!"

Ron tersenyum, "Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau bisa bahagia..."

Mata Ryoko meredup. "Saat kehilangan orang tua dan nenekku, rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Namun kulihat bayanganmu disana... Kau memberiku semangat agar tetap hidup! Aku berterima kasih atas itu. Karena itu, jangan pergi Ron... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kalau tidak, aku tak bisa hidup lagi..." Air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Ron mendekap bidadarinya lembut, "Jangan menangis Ryoko... aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun! Apapun yang terjadi..." Bisiknya lembut di telinganya.

Ron mengecup keningnya... Ryoko mengeluarkan air mata bahagia dan membalas pelukan Ron erat. "Terima kasih..." Bisiknya samar...

Bidadariku akan terus tersenyum... ia akan selalu tersenyum... Senyum indah yang tak akan lepas dari bibirnya. Aku yang akan menjaga senyum itu tetap di sana...

Sudah satu bulan Ryoko tinggal bersamanya. Itu adalah masa masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Hingga suatu hari,

"Ron, kau sudah menguasai semua jurus yang ayah miliki. Sekarang ayah akan memberikamu sesuatu sebagai tanda kelulusanmu." Ayah mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang yang terbungkus kain putih yang sudah berubah kecoklatan.

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Buka saja. Itu adalah warisan turun temurun dari keluarga kita. Untung itu masih bisa di selamatkan waktu Dojo diserang habis-habisan tempo dulu."

Ron membuka kain yang menyelubungi benda itu pelan. Ryoko pun turut menyaksikan dengan perasaan bergetar.

"Tombak?" Ron terperangah. Sebuah tombak panjang berwarna biru tua dengan ukiran naga di bagian ujungnya.

"Bagus sekali!" Ryoko memandang takjub dan membelai tombak itu lembut.

"Ayah merasa, kau kelak akan mengunakan tombak itu anakku. Entah mengapa. Tapi ayah harap, kau bisa menggunakan tombak itu dengan baik. Untuk membela apa yang kau yakini!"

Ron mengangguk. Di pandangnya tombak itu lekat-lekat. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah degup yang tak terjelaskan. Ia merasakan, bahwa ia akan menggunakannya kelak. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan sang ayah. Namun Ryoko memandangnya penuh kecemasan.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa... Percayalah." Ron membelai kepala Ryoko lembut.

"Umh..." Ryoko tersenyum dan mengagguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu berteriak, "Yah, Ron, Ryoko, cepat kita mengungsi! Pasukan musuh bergerak memasuki kota kita! Aku mendengar dari radio bahwa musuh sudah berada 1 km dari rumah kita! CEPAAAAT!" Ibu berteriak panik.

Ayah terperanjat kaget. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menyambar pedang yang tergantung di dinding rumah mereka. Membawa bungkusan baju yang memang selalu mereka siapakan kalau kalau tiba-tiba harus mengungsi. "CEPAT LARI!" Ayah mendorong Ron juga Ryoko. "JAGA RYOKO! KAU DENGAR?!" Ayah berlari menyusul ibu yang sudah berada di depan rumah.

Saat Ron sudah hampir menyusul ke depan rumah, terdengar suara letusan senapan berulang-ulang. Suaranya menggelegar membelah angkasa. Ron mempercepat larinya. Kala ia sudah tiba di halaman, betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat sang bunda telah roboh diterjang peluru timah dari prajurit musuh yang ternyata sudah berada di depan rumah mereka. Banyak mayat berserakan di wilayah pecinan yang tadinya damai itu. Bau anyir darah merebak cepat. Beberapa rumah bahkan mengepulkan asap. Ryoko tampak histeris.

Ron menyuruhnya berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengambil posisi siaga tempur. Ini untuk yang pertama, ia menggenggam tombaknya untuk bertempur. "I-ibu!" Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia menahan emosinya sendiri. Melihat ibunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya bersimbah darah di depannya. Kala ia mau menerjang maju, ayah melompat lebih dulu ke depan. Menerjang prajurit musuh yang jumlahnya puluhan lengkap dengan senjata mesinnya.

"AYAAAAH!" Ron menjerit histeris.

"Lari Ron... LARIIIII!" Ayah turut berteriak sembari menghindari tumpahan peluru panas dari moncong-moncong senapan yang haus darah. "Pergilah dan lindungi Ryoko! Ayah akan menghambat mereka!"

"Tapi..." Ron masih terdiam.

"JANGAN BIARKAN PENGORBANAN IBUMU SIA-SIA! PERGI DARI SINI! AYAH YANG AKAN MENJAGA IBUMU!" Ayah terlihat sangat marah.

Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya, "JANGAN SAMPAI MATI AYAH! Aku akan menunggumu!" Jeritnya.

Masih sempat dilihat ayahnya tersenyum sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan menggandeng tangan Ryoko untuk berlari pergi.

Namun... terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Ledakan di tempat ayahnya bertarung tadi.

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ron menjerit histeris dan berhenti berlari! Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengenggam tombaknya erat... Gelegak amarah memuncak dari tubuhnya. Aura kemarahan, aura kebencian, dan aura ingin membunuh.

Ryoko sangat terkejut melihat perubahan emosi kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba di dekapnya Ron erat-erat... "Tenangkan dirimu Ron... Aku mohon!!" Bisiknya lembut. "Jangan kembali ke sana. Kau dengar?! Kedua orang tuamu ingin kau tetap hidup! Juga aku! Jaga nyawamu Ron! Jangan biarkan itu lepas dari ragamu!" Ryoko berbisik setengah menangis.

"Maaf..." Kemarahan Ron mulai terkendali meski ia masih mengenggam tombaknya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara senapan meletus. Disusul jeritan Ryoko yang memilukan. Seorang prajurit musuh mengejar mereka dan menembak Ryoko dari arah belakang. Peluru itu menembus tubuh Ryoko dan mengenai perut kiri Ron. Kedua insan itu roboh bersimbah darah.

Masih sempat Ron mendengar Ryoko membisikan kalimat untuknya, "Teruslah hidup Ron! Teruslah hidup... untukku, untuk kedua orang tuamu..." Ia terbatuk perlahan dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu Ron... sa-sa-ngat..." Ryoko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ron terbelalak kaget. Gelegak emosi itu kembali bergolak dalam hatinya yang kini didera badai. Badai yang sangat dasyat! Badai yang mampu merobohkan seluruh akal sehatnya, seluruh ketenangan hatinya, bahkan sikap lembutnya! Peluru itu memang mengenai perutnya dan bersarang di sana. Namun semua itu seolah tak di rasakannya. Ia menggeram penuh amarah! Ia maju menerjang prajurit musuh yang menembak Ryoko. Memutar tombaknya dan memenggal kepalanya dengan sekali tebas. Darah segar bercipratan di mana-mana. Tak dirasakan darah mengalir deras dari perutnya yang terkoyak. Ia berteriak marah dan menerjang prajurit musuh yang datang membantu.

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!!" Ia menjerit histeris. Melompat, menerjang, menghindar dari serbuan peluru-peluru yang diarahkan ke tubuhnya. Kecepatan tombaknya yang luar biasa, sanggup menebas lawan-lawannya. Banyak yang sudah tewas di tangannya saat itu. Ia berhasil membuat senapan para prajurit itu terlepas dari tangan mereka. Namun kesadarannya makin lemah. Darah yang keluar terlampau banyak. Ia berdiri terengah-engah. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lemah. Aku tak sanggup bertahan hidup lagi. Maaf kan aku ayah... ibu... Ryoko... sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian di surga. Tempat dimana tidak ada perang dan kekacauan seperti di bumi. Tempat dimana kita bisa tenang... selama-lamanya.

_"Seandainya ada pihak yang benar-benar murni tanpa ditunggangi pihak manapun mau menjaga perdamaian dunia, aku pasti akan ikut serta di dalamnya dan menjadi pengikutnya yang setia!"_

Ron pun memejamkan matanya.

"Menyusahkan saja!" Salah seorang prajurit yang selamat dari amukan Ron mendengus kesal.

"Jangan bunuh dia! Dia memiliki kekuatan bertarung yang luar biasa. Kita bisa menggunakan dia untuk kepentingan _Kikaikou_!" Prajurit yang lain mencegah.

Mereka tertawa berasama, "Ya... biar Misha-_sama_ yang akan mengatakan bahwa ia telah di selamatkan oleh Dewa yang akan menjaga perdamaian dunia. Dan dia akan menjadi pengikut _Kikaikou_ yang setia!"

"Ha... ha..."

**END**

_Dedicated_ buat pecinta Ron di Indonesia (Specialnya WK Sari). Entah kenapa aku membayangkan bahwa ia memiliki masa lalu yang gak kalah suram dengan _Reishou_ yang lainnya. Karena dia yang bersifat paling dingin, harusnya dia yang punya masa lalu paling kelam kan? Entahlah... tapi ini yang ada di pikiranku. Buat fansnya, gak usah khawatir, Ron tetap single kok! He... he...

Sebenarnya aku pikir kisah cinta antara Ryoko ama Ron itu hambar juga ya? Maaf... aku kurang pandai bikin cerita romantis. Kalau ada yang mau membantuku menambah kisah romantis antara mereka, aku bersedia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ditunggu lho!

Kalau mau cemburu sama karakter rekaan boleh kok! Aku juga cemburu ama OPAL waktu dijodohkan paksa ama Hokuto! He... he... Tapi Kayanya Ron memang lebih cocok ama Aramis. (Siap-siap dipukul)

**Kamar Kos-2003**

Bekasi, 30 July 2003, Melamun sambil denger BGM nya B'T X


End file.
